yubokumin_owarifandomcom-20200215-history
Silva Zoldyck
Silva Zoldyck Silva is the current leader of the zoldyck family and is the son of Zeno Zoldyck he is a cold calculated Master Assassin who was trained to be such at a very young age much like he teaches his children. Silva is usually calm and mostly light hearted with his children but has a sadistic side to him when it comes to the well being of his family he owns 5 great estate's through out the entire 7 Regions. Silva is not a member of the Nomad Foundation but due to his father close ties with the foundation it does not effect his business when comes time for a job. Silva does have ties with the Underworld as most of his clients come from there forces and is seen to conduct business with top ranking important people in the underworld. Other then a few clients not many people other then his family knows what he looks like as he reside exclusively inside his mansions in hard to reach places through out the Regions. SIlva find's no pleasure in killing and views it as a mere job not taking any emotion to his targets and there is no reported survivors of any of his onslaughts though he only kill his targets in order to keep further casualties to a low. A picture of Silva Zoldyck would price around 10 million Zenny inside the 7 regions. Keosu Catalyst Reiku: Often Silva suppresses his reiku to the state where it is very little he does this in order to train his body to get use to combat without it. Silva Reiku is extremely powerful and catastrophic when released due to it being so suppressed it is released in a intense but fluid manner. Silva can shape and emmit his reiku as he pleases to attack opponents or defend himself he mostly uses very minimal reiku in close combat when engaging opponents still creating high damage when connecting his reiku alone is stated by Zeno to be able to total entire cities if silva wanted it to. Abilities Amazing Atom: Silva creates two large spheres of purple aura that is said to shine as bright as the sun by clapping his hands together he is able to make them collide and spin rapidly against each other and he send the spheres flying at his opponent causing large damage Flight: When using his ability the pressure of his reiku being released gives him the ability to what it seems like "Fly" Galactic Gun: Silva holds his palms over top of one another and create a intense aura that is said to intensify the pressure around the area silva is in crushing the surface and any other object surrounding him, Then releases the aura from his palms sending a large blast of aura directly at his opponent that is capable of blowing a target into the planets ozone if hit directly with it Final Fang: Silva holds out his hand and a what seems like a black array of aura covers the whole area surrounding silva and warps into his hand turning into a small orb of purple aura he grabs the orb of aura with one hand then spikes his aura the pressure from the aura crushes the entire surface around silva due to how intense the aura and silva reiku is during this attack silva then crushes the ord of aura in his hand releasing a large outburst of aura that surrounds Silva turning into a large armored like humanoid beast all around his body holding a massive aura spear with two aura blades beside the actual aura blade making it look as if its a Trident and a skull of a kraken protecting the head of the humanoid aura surrounding silva. The aura serves as a defense ability and a offensive as the attacks caused by the ability can level mountains with one swing of his Trident and defend off enemies around him using his large arms while silva throws aura spheres from with in the armored humanoid Immunity: Due to his training at such a young age silva is immune to all types of poison and electricity exposed to him he is also immune to large amounts to pain as it seem not to effect him Skill Chart Overall Skill:373.6